When Things Changed
by NeiNeer
Summary: Starting at S2E7 with my own little tweaks. More detail inside.  "God, I wish you didnt have to forget this-" ... But what if Elena didnt forget, what if she remembered every word. would she keep it to herself? How would it change things?-On hiatus for the moment!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay guys here's how this is gonna go; I'm starting this up at the end of season 2 episode 7 where Katherine gets thrown into the tomb. But here is my twist, because I don't want to write the same thing everyone's going to be watching every Thursday night on CWTV this is what I'm doing.**

**We are going to retract Elijah's involvement in the show so far. So that I'm swinging this like Katherine had her 'Plan C' in case something had gone wrong at the party. She had it set up so that some vampire lackeys of hers would kidnap Elena so she could bargain her for the stone.**

**This may be a little rocky starting up but I promise it will be worth it for you Delena fans. I'm going to keep true to the characters as best I can which I'm normally very good at ^-^ mainly making sure Damon doesn't go OOC. So just work with me few the first couple of chapters and as always PLEASE give me your feedback it's how I know what I need to improve.**

**~Prologue~**

I waited outside the tomb entrance for Katherine to come to I wanted to see her face when she realized what we had done. I moved to face her as she stumbled to the barrier of the tomb a grimace on her face a satisfied smirk on mine.

"Hello Katherine."

"Where am i?" She spat leaning against the stone wall.

"Where you should have been all along." I retorted. " I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch."

She stood and glared up at me. "You should have killed me."

My jaw clenched my eyes narrowed. No why should she get the easy way out, after all she had put me through after what she had done to Elena- No. "Death would have been to kind."

As I went to close the tomb door all I could hear was her meaningless pleading. 'no Damon please don't- blah like that was really going to work.'

"Damon you can't do this, if you do you will never see Elena again." She said not quite cocky but with a slight sharpness to her tongue.

I peeked my head around the tomb door. "And why is that?" I said I was way passed playing 'let's make a deal'

"Come on Damon don't you think I would have a plan C in case things didn't go right tonight?" Katherine crossed her arms and leaned again against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me out, and I'll take you to her." Her voice anxious.

"How about you tell me now and I might send you a cheerleader down here so you don't desiccate." I spat at her, going after Elena was not going to get her out of here.

"That's not how this works Damon; let me go or no deal. They will kill her."

"The only way you're leaving this tomb is with a stake through your heart."- Not saying she has one. "This is all probably just another one of you lies. You always lie Katherine." And with that I started to close the door.

"Wait- wait! I'm not lying Damon please-"

"Goodbye Katherine."

"She's at empty estate fifteen minutes from my hotel! - If you don't believe me, let me out of here I can take you to her! - Please don't leave me in here Damon!"

I closed the tomb and faltered only for a moment, a small part of me the tiniest part of me still felt something for Katherine. Not love- not even close, just something.

"_You need me Damon! – Don't leave me here!"…_

It didn't take long for me and Stefan to establish Katherine hadn't been lying and even less time after to find the hideout of the kidnappers with the help of the Bennett witch Bonnie. We blazed in there like something out of a fantasy novel. We were the knights coming to rescue the damsel in distress, only minus the horses… And the armor…. And the swords…. Okay and the catchy 'here to save the girl lines.' Well, all that and normally its only one knight that's comes to the rescue – unless she is like some freaking queen and is dressed in a diamond dress with the deeds to the land stuck down her corset- anyways so there we were.

'_da da da da daa - da da da da daa - da da da daa' _

It was over so fast we had taken out all four of them, young male vampires probably only a few months old. They had swarmed us at the door.

I looked up at the stairs in time to see Elena tired and her wounds were bleeding, but she looked down at me and her eyes lit up and she grinned. My chest tightened briefly before Stefan came into my eyesight and I knew then what had happened…

I watched them the damsel and her knight and choosing now was one of those moments it was good to choose not to feel.

Taking a short trip around the house to where they had kept her captive I found her necklace wedge in the old wood flooring of the house. 'they must have taken this off her to try and find out what Katherine wanted with her.' I mused slipping it into my pocket.

**~Elena~**

I almost fell over with relief when they got me back to Damon's car, because Damon's car meant he was driving which meant he was speeding and that in probably a hour I could be home in my shower forgetting today ever happened. I laid down taking up most of the back seat while the boys rode up front. I had the beginnings of a killer headache and I searched the floor for a bottle or a can of something to drink. "Hey Damon do you have anything to drink in this car?" I groaned laying on my back in the seat my arm covering my eyes.

"Why yes Elena, there happens to be a cooler in the trunk packed full with blood bags." He said in his usual sarcasm. " Look check Alaric's bag he might have some water or something in there. I found some candy bars in the thing, it's like a black hole in there."

"Yea, there's probably something in there." I mumbled and fished around until I found a small six ounce plastic bottle of water. 'sure enough, just what I needed.' I mused drinking it all like a withered plant. Cotton mouth has this neat way of making the best things taste like crap and on top of that I had the pleasant taste of blood mixed into it where I cut the inside of my mouth on my tooth when one of my kidnappers had hit me.

All and all it didn't help much anyways my head still throbbed and I concluded only my shower would fix it. That and lots of sleep.

When they got me home I said goodnight to both brothers and went straight to the shower after calming a mildly hysterical Bonnie and hugging Jeremy. I don't know how long I stayed in there I got out after the water ran cold. I dressed and brushed my teeth before heading into my room.

"Cute Pj's." Damon said sitting at the bench beneath my window. I wasn't in the moved for his antics not now, not tonight. I just couldn't take anymore.

"I'm tired Damon." I said shifting on my feet as he walked up to me.

"I brought you this-" He said holding out my necklace in between us. I was shocked when I saw it.

"I thought that was gone… Thank you."

I waited for him to give it back and when he didn't I started to get nervous. "Please give it back." I said sternly.

He lowered his hand and stepped closer to me. " I just have to say something." He said and I took a few steps back as he kept coming closer.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I retorted, not even trying to hide the worried look on my face.

Damon paused and seemed like he was tripping on the words at the tip of his tongue. But when he spoke I could tell instantly that this was important to him. "Because what I'm about to say… Is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."

I shook my head knowing where he was taking this. " Damon don't go there." But he was already on his path and there was no taking him off it.

"Look i just have to say this once, you just need to hear it." He walked closer to me and I stood there unsure of what to do. When he was standing only inches from my face he just stared at me, I couldn't help feeling… feeling mixed up about what I knew was about to happen.

Damon's blue eyes searched mine and then it happened…

"Elena, I love you.-" Starring up at him I couldn't help my breath hitch at how he could just say it Damon never opened up to anyone- Damon choose not to feel…

"And its because I love you… that I can't be selfish with you" I saw how hard this was for him to say and as he spoke I felt mesmerized by his words and his gaze and just this side of him.

"It's why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my bother does." I searched his eyes, my heart racing my stomach flipping my mind numb with so many questions. My eyes stung back tears but I didn't know why.

Damon leaned in and pressed his soft lips to my forehead making me let out a shaky breath I forgot I was holding. 'he is going to make me forget.' And as the thought surged through my mind, my chest panged 'I don't want to forget this, I don't want to forget that this Damon exists.' I was so unsure of it all but I wanted the right to be able to sit and wonder what all this meant later.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this.-"

It was this moment where I did something I couldn't explain why even to myself. Weather it was because of his words, or the look in his eyes, or because I wanted to.

I stood up on my tip toes enough to grab his face gently guiding his lips to mine, shutting my eyes I felt two streaks go down my cheeks. I knew I wouldn't remember this but I somehow felt content knowing he would. The kiss was simple, soft, and before either of us knew it, it was gone and he looked at me and thumbed the wetness from the side of my face and I knew this was it he was gonna compel me to forget.

A lone tear slipped down his face as he told me to forget he was ever here tonight. As he stopped talking I closed my eyes and sighed, only to open them and realize he was gone…

My necklace was on…

But my memories were intact.

I still remembered…

I walked backwards uneasily to my bed my knees bending as the edge of the bed hit them. 'How did I remember?- Why did I kiss Damon? – What should I do, do I tell Damon- do I tell Stefan? – are me and Stefan going to get back together now? – Why did I kiss Damon? – Why did he say those things? – If he wasn't going to let me remember why kiss my forehead? – Why was he so gentle so kind so not Damon?-' I screamed my frustration into my pillow.

I think my brain was experiencing an overload, curling around my pillow I decided this whole event was best left to be hashed out tomorrow over lots and lots of coffee…

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Please give me your thoughts and let me know! I'll post Q.A's at the start of the next Chapter so hurry hurry! Faster you R.R the faster I post :P well most times lol. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

** Until Next time,**

** Nei ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi everyone thanks for the lovely reviews! A note to my Twilight fans I'm going to try and update both stories as I can it all depends on my mood so if it seems if I'm favoring one over the other just bear with me ^_^ !**

**~*~Q:A~*~**

**~*Chapter One*~**

**~Elena~**

" She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before- "

I thrashed out desperately trying to end the life of my trusted alarm clock. There would be no school today, not for this Gilbert. Today was going to consist of only sleeping and dreaming of a time back when me and Stefan had no troubles in our life…. But I honestly couldn't remember a time since Stefan entered my life where I had no troubles. I groaned and rolled out of my bed, all this thinking made me realize I had to pee.

I stumbled around to the bathroom, hitting the light switch and glancing at myself in the mirror. I wouldn't even evaluate my hair right now to depressing. I glanced at my arm where only last night I had a gaping hole there and now there wasn't even a scratch. I would have to thank Bonnie next time I saw her, her spells were really amazing. She is one of my best friends and I don't deserve her after all of the things being in my life has put her threw.

I palm stamped my forehead and groaned leaning against the counter. 'Come on Elena you got to get out of this funk.' Today is going to be a better day I told myself, it had to be I couldn't take anything else. I finished up in the bathroom and plopped back down on my bed picking up my phone I noticed it was only 7 am and that I probably hadn't had more than a few hours of sleep yet I felt fully rested.

Jenna wouldn't be okay with my ditching the last thing she wanted was another teacher giving her the good parent speech. I slipped into some jeans and threw a plain purple long sleeve shirt over my tank top. I crammed my phone and keys into my purse and slipped on my shoes.

I twirled my hair up and threw a clip over it, I could brush it in the car I told myself. I just needed to get some air; I hurried downstairs and grabbed an apple saying bye to Jenna and Jer.

I drove around town for a bit not sure really where I wanted to go, I had canceled out the idea of school but I hadn't really thought of where else I wanted to be. It was close to 8:30 now and sure enough Stefan just texted my cell probably wondering if I had been abducted again. I sighed.

Stefan: _You okay?_

Me:_ Didn't feel like classes hope thats ok._

Stefan: _Do you want me to come over?_

Me: _No I'm fine, check on Caroline. Take notes for me please?_

Stefan: _On it. Steer clear of Damon he tried to drink the liquor cabinet last night._

I frowned slightly and grumbled, that's so _like_ him…

Me: _Gotcha!_

Stefan: _Are we okay?_

…

I didn't know what to say to that question right now…

…

How could we be okay? – I wasn't even okay right now.

…

Stefan: _Class is starting. We can talk later. ILY Elena._

…

Me: _I understand. Later. ILY2_

I dropped my head against the steering wheel and cursed at life in general. I was parked a few blocks from the cemetery where my parent were buried and I decided to go pay them a visit.

It was a nice walk from the car to where my parents rested, the weather was perfect and when I got there I just sunk down against the headstone and stretched out my legs, sighing and closing my eyes. This was my quiet my calm my place to think.

… 'Damon'… God what was I going to tell Stefan? – I kissed his brother, even worse I kissed _Damon._ I couldn't explain why I did it either, not to Stefan Damon or myself.

'_I kissed Damon._'

Maybe I should tell Damon I knew first. But then he would just erase my memories. Well at least if he did that I wouldn't have to have the awkward talk with Stefan would I?

I groaned.

Yea rite! That's what lying by memory loss? Knowingly at that, god this was so confusing. Should I even say anything at all?- at least until I know what it means?

I remember kissing him like I had just done it. He was so soft, I had expected for him to have taken advantage of the moment but he only held my arms like he was trying to keep me there. Then he just pulled back like it had never happened. I keep picturing his face, his eyes. The way he just looked at me, that was my friend Damon, the one I thought died that night he killed Jeremy. Damon's done so much evil I just…

'Damon…' I sighed.

So Katherine was finally locked up safe and sound in the tomb. Which put my life closer to the path of what I would consider 'normal' now a days.

I finally decided thinking was better saved for later as it was really cramping my day… I sat there for a good hour trying to just shut everything out, before giving up and walking back to the car…

Lack of better ideas quickly wore out and I made my way to Stefan's, deciding I was going to go right up to his bed and sleep until he comes home. I made it to the house and hurried inside shutting the big wooden door as quietly as I could manage. I no sooner made it to the foot of the stairs when I saw Damon sitting gloomily in front of the fireplace, a half empty bottle of whisky held loosely in his left hand.

He was sitting on the rug with one leg stretched out and the other bended where he was propping his elbow against his raised knee.

"Ditching school?- what trying to earn rebellious teenager points?" His voice tired but his tongue was sharp as ever with his cruel humor.

"I don't expect you to understand Damon. I'm just going to go lay down and wait for Stefan."

Damon stood up from the fireplace with a slight wobble and turned to face me a smirk displayed across his face, the light dancing off his blue eyes. 'Maybe I should have slept in the car.' I place my hand on the railing of the stairs, thinking I would just walk off.

"Hope your very tired Stefan won't be home anytime soon he has Katherine duty." I stopped immediately and whirled around to look at Damon taking another swig from the bottle. "What? – I thought our dealings with Katherine were over Damon."

"Look don't blame me because Stefan wants to be all noble, I told him I had no problem going and fetching a small bunny or something for Katherine." He dropped down onto the brown leather sofa and stretched out.

"Since when are we feeding her? Isn't that kinda counterproductive to her desiccating?" I stomped over to him.

"Look Elena we are just trying to make sure she didn't have any more tricks up her sleeve. Besides Stefan had to go because apparently I'm unstable in my current state. Whatever that means."

"Well what do you expect him to say Damon. You've been drinking like a goldfish all night. Try acting your age party boy, take a shower get some sleep." I said snatching the bottle from his loose grip.

Damon shot up from the sofa and towered over me as he normally did when I struck a nerve. "Sure let's try that.- Wait if I acted my age I would be dead? Oh wait I _am dead_ well I guess I'm doing pretty good huh?" He grabbed the bottle from me and shoved passed me.

Why was I even putting up with this crap I should just go lay down. "You know what Damon if you want to be a asshole because you're having issues dealing with your _feelings_ that's fine but you don't have to take it out on your friends Damon… You could be so much better than this." I said as I shoved passed him to the stairs. "I thought you wanted us to be okay.- boy you are messing things up."

Damon didn't respond and I made my way upstairs to Stefan's room and closed the door but not before hearing a glass shattering and from the sound of it, it was the whisky into the fireplace. I was just counting my blessings that the bottle was mostly empty by the time I started to go upstairs.

**~Damon~**

**Hours later**

Walking out of the shower my towel fastened loosely on my hips I turned my stereo on and went to my wardrobe.

" I walked alone on the beach where we always used to go "

I dressed in my usual black attire but before buttoning my shirt up I heard Elena's footsteps coming down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and shut the doors to my wardrobe.

" I let you take the wheel. And the driver's seat, strapped in so you get the best of me. Now what's left are the memories "

**I clicked off the radio and walked to the entrance to my room just as she made the turn to the hall leading to my door. "Yes Elena?" I said my elbow propped on my door frame as I place my other hand on my side my shirt tucked behind my hand.**

"**Your blasting your stereo right over Stefan's room Damon, I'm trying to sleep." **

I smirked. "Well as you can tell it's off now."

She turned to walk off groaning loudly clearly irritated at me.

"I'm going out, you hungry?" I said casually as I began to button my shirt.

"Are you going to be eating burgers or waitresses?" She made the retort without turning around.

"That depends on the service; guess if you come you can keep an eye on me at least."

She whipped her head around to glare at me and then continued walking away. "Let me get dressed Damon."

**~Elena~**

**30 minutes later….**

…**.**

"Where are we going?" I said my elbow propped up on the door.

"Let me check." Damon said grabbing his phone.

'This didn't seem good.'

"Hey bro, once I kidnap Elena which btw I've done and once I get her to the airport… Where are we headed?"

My eyes grew huge and screams of protest rose in my throat.

"He says he wants to talk to you." Damon handed me the phone.

"Kidnapped me? What in the hell is going on Stefan!" I shouted into the phone.

"I didn't tell him to kidnap you Elena. I was going to talk to you about this when I got back tonight. Katherine won't tell me what all she has been planning we- I thought it would be best if you spent the weekend or even the week considering school is out next week. Somewhere safer."

"Okay so then what are you meeting us at the airport?" Damon laughed beside me and my stomach turned. "Stefan I'm not spending a week with Damon!"

There was a pause.

"These were Katherine's terms… She will only talk to me Elena I can't go, and from the way she has been hinting around at things I don't think it's too safe for you here right now."

"How did I end up getting abducted in the car without anyone telling me about this until now?"

Damon chose now to speak up. "This was the soonest flight leaving out to Louisiana, I didn't have time to argue with you so I figured we could fight about it on the way."

"What is Jenna going to think?"

Stefan chimed in. "She thinks you going to stay the week with me."

"Yea I so don't see that working.."

"I'll have to make it work Elena. Please just go and relax you need time away and I promise things will be better when you get back."

I sighed "I don't guess if I say no I can just go home and try and forget that you both are crazy?"

"Yes."

"No."

…

The no came from my capture and driver Damon and I kicked his dash and groaned frustrated.

"I love you Elena."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep Stefan I'll call you later." And hung up.

I crawled between the two seats to get to the back.

"…Elena you will be ok with me, this trip can be fun."

'He is _trying_ to help' I thought quietly. We got to the airport and made security in no time mainly because all I had was my purse with me…. We were going to hash out what I was wearing later. We flew first class all the way into Louisiana where we taxied to the nearest rental service to pick up a car.

…

A car… Yea ok I thought a P.O.S rental car … Oh nooo no no Damon picked up a sporty motorcycle sleek and black with green strips. Plus I wasn't sure but I could swear it wasn't a rental place we were at…

I physically cringed as he drove it up to me. "I'm not getting on that _thing_ Damon."

"Ok but it's a two hour drive to where we're going." Damon remarked smirking as he held out a lime green helmet. "Safety first."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the helmet cramming m head into it and none to gracefully climbing onto the bike. "Just remember, you may be hard to kill but us humans; we die easy so don't wreck us."

"Yes Elena I'm very much aware of how to keep my dinner alive." Damon chuckled and shifted the bike to get ready to go, my eyes grew large and I clung to his black leather jacket.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." I said coyly.

"What?"

"Keeping you diner alive."

"I keep what matters alive, and for now that has to be good enough. Hold on." He said as he sped out of the gravel dealership…

I had never spent much time holding or being held by Damon, so I had never much realized how muscular he was. I mean sure I'd seen him shirtless and yea he looked… He was decently muscled, but on the bike with my arms around him… I guess I was just surprised I didn't feel uncomfortable. At first I was unsure, I thought he might try to make a move with us like this but I wasn't pleasantly surprised when he never had. Even as my arms grew tired and my hands laid limply over his legs Damon never acknowledge anything more than patting my leg to make sure I wasn't getting tired.

By the time we had officially made it to the middle of new Orleans my butt felt like it had fallen off somewhere on the highway and my teeth tingled. I swung myself off the bike best I could and leaned a little against it for a moment. We were parked inside a garage under some shopping district.

We took an elevator up to the 5th floor where we walked down a long hall and took a rather old looking elevator up another floor which lead us to a large metal door with a chain and padlock on it. "Home sweet home."

Damon said as he fished around in his pocket for a key ring to unlock the padlock. "Someone lives here?" I said a little shocked.

"I live here Elena, me and Riley." He said sliding off the chain and shoving open the door.

"Who's Riley?" I asked walking passed the metal door which lead into a small square space which had nothing much at all in it, a bike some random equipment a few plastic lawn chairs and a tall potted plant which was all leaf no flowers. In the center of all this mess was a plain green painted wooden door.

"I'm sure you two will get to meet sometime. "He said again fishing out keys and unlocking the two locks on the green door and swinging it open. "Home, sweet home." Damon said walking inside and hanging his jacket on the coat rack behind the door.

I walked past Damon and into the middle of the open room. The wall on the far end of the room was all bookshelves except in the very center where there was a large window above a tan daybed which was accented with orange and brown pillows and a throw blanket.

Turning in a slow circle around the room I saw an average sized flat screen TV setting on top of a large cedar chest, a dark brown plush sofa in front of it and a white rug between them. The flooring in the living room was a reddish wood and was simple along with everything else. There was a kitchen to the left of the hall we entered the house through; it was separated from the living room only by a large black counter that set four barstools comfortably. The kitchen was fully furnished and I could see a small door beside the fridge which probably leads to a pantry or a laundry room. All in all the entire place seemed pretty basic, minimal decorations but it had just what a person would need in it.

"It's nice." I said trying to sound genuine but honestly I was still a little upset over this whole predicament. Damon smirked at me and walked to the right of me where a hall was that must have lead to the bedroom.

"If you like this you're gonna love the bathroom." I gave him a very puzzled look and followed him into the small hallway which had two doors. We had gone to the right door and inside was a decent sized room a little bigger than mine back home. There was another bookshelf next to a cluttered dusty desk under a small window in the back of the room. The floor was a plush white carpet, which was colored with a layer of dusk which made it tinge brown. There was a short and long dresser next to a tall fat wardrobe next to another door across from us. Lastly a large oak bed set in the middle of the room against the wall to the right of us, bigger than even Stefan's bed it made me wonder why anyone would need a bed so large. The bed was cloaked in a giant white sheet you could tell it was thrown over an already furnished bed.

I breathed in before coughing harshly. "Damon… This place is filthy!" I coughed hunched over my hands on my knees.

"Well sorry I've been a little busy taking care of you lately I haven't had time to rush home and dust… Forgive me, truly sorry." Damon said sarcastically and walked to the other door and went inside. "This is the bathroom by the way."

I collected myself and ventured into the room slowly expecting to see hanging spiders and another sheet or five of dust but was pleasantly surprised to find it completely spotless. There was your usual on the left, a row of counters plain black with a white top a giant long mirror closed in by two black cabinets on either side. On the end of the counters near another door was the toilet seemingly tucked away. But on the other side of the room was a walk in show which took up most of the bathroom to the right. There was a frosted glass wall which probably came up to my shoulders in a 'L' shape at an attempt to give privacy. Thankfully it did have a black swinging door at the end of the glass. Lastly there was a old timey claw tub with a retractable sprayer attached to it. I rolled my eyes and started to go to the last door when Damon grasped my arm stopping me.

"That's Riley's room." And he led me back into the dust covered hell of his bedroom. "I've got to make a few call's, if you want to take a shower there are towers in the first counter by the door and there's a robe in the wardrobe." Damon left the room and the apartment from the sound of the other door shutting there soon after.

I sighed and set my purse down in the bathroom before venturing over to the bed, I pulled the giant white sheet off carefully to try and keep the dust off. The bed was furnished in caramel colored cotton sheets and a dark brown comforter that was lying across the foot of the bed. 'At least the bed is decent I thought as I wadded the sheet up and sat it next to the bedroom door.

I walked to the desk and pulled back the dark brown curtains and coughed as the dust burst into the air. I looked through the dingy window and saw the sun setting and I decided to take a shower and head to bed. I took a quick shower feeling oddly exposed but liking how spacious it was before heading to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge.

I found odd and end foods to snack at that made it look like a human did live here which relieved me to know that Riley was human. I grabbed an apple and some crackers and ate quietly at the bar. The long black silk bath robe was tied tightly at my waist leaving only a small part of my black bra exposed.

After I was done eating it had been over an hour and still no sign of Damon I wandered around the living room for a few minutes eyeballing the books before I went to the room and laid down.

**~Damon~**

I stood outside a low lit New Orleans bar, the oversized male bartender slammed up against the wall with minimal effort. My eyes shown my true intentions as my fangs shown in the small light that hung above the back door to the bar.

"You're making a big mistake, _big_. Now listen to me." I said catching his eyes in my own.

"Where is Riley?"

**~End Chapter~**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it PLEASE Read and Review!- If I don't get positive or negative feedback I don't know if anyone likes it :D….**

**Til Next Time!**

**Nei!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey everyone been absent due to real life but couldn't stay away forever lol!**

**~*Chapter Two*~**

**~Elena~**

I woke up groggily snuggling into the long firm pillow to my right, my head resting against an equally firm long supportive neck pillow. I slung my leg over the pillow to my right and hid my face in the junction between the two pillows as I made the mistake of yawning in a ton of dust and muck that still heavily lingered in the room…

'An L shaped body pillow?..' My eyes opened suddenly snapping from my sleepy stupor, instead of being sucked up against a pillow I was wrapped around a very soundly sleeping Damon Salvatore. ' You HAVE got to be KIDDING me' Mentally rolling my eyes and noticing his hand resting on my waist. The vice keeping me from moving to much unless I wanted to wake him, which I didn't.

*Somewhere in the dark space of my mind a tiny light blinked on and realization dawned*

With an annoyed grumble I shrugged his hand from my waist and began to shove him off the bed after realizing my robe was not only untied but open as well. 'God knows how that got undone' I thought solemnly giving him the final shove as he left the bed. 

"Da-" Damon who instantly sprung off the floor and pinned me onto the mattress by my shoulders glaring down at me. "What the hell Damon!" I yelled.

His eyes seemed to have flashed with some clarity to what was going on as his eyes helplessly seemed to leave mine. "Get off me! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well Elena I think I WAS sleeping, until I _somehow_ wound up on the floor, and now Elena… I'm wondering why you would choose to wear _that-_" His eyes gesturing to my black lace, front clasp push up bra. "-on a road trip, much less to bed… You're not trying to seduce me now are you?- Because I am _so_ seducible." Damon ushered out in his smooth charming voice.

"I didn't KNOW about the trip until you already KIDNAPPED ME. And what the hell do you think you're doing sneaking into bed with me!" I yelled and thrashed in his grip pointlessly.

Damon let me up and lay back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Well now let's see, I was thinking I would sleep in _my _bed after a long night of dealing with humans with the mental capacity of a two year old. I slept on the _opposite _side of the bed so I didn't _disturb _you. Guess I could have just tossed you on the sofa outside..."

I kinda felt like an over walked on heel… Until…

"Plus Riley won't let me get near her room, much less bed…"

*And bubble goes _pop_* -.-

With my robe securely fastened I went to get up from the bed, when he caught my wrist and pulled me back down on the bed. "It still dark out Elena I probably haven't been home more than an hour or so and it's in both our best interests if you stay in here a bit longer. Riley isn't so thrilled about you and even less thrilled about how I got ahold of her."

"So then you found her? Why doesn't she like me? What did you do this time?"

"Yes. Like I know-" Signature Damon eye roll followed. "Don't worry no one died… I think." I glared at him.

"You're never going to change are you?" I huffed and rolled over facing away from him and slipping my head under one of the pillows, sighing heavily as I tried to pretend he wasn't there.

**~Riley~**

"Damon let go of me! You can't just show up and kidnap me like this!" I hissed as I was effortlessly drug from a small loft above one of New Orleans many bars. I struggled to get my flats back on and he wasn't about to stop and let me.

"Kidnap?- God why do I keep hearing _that_ word? What the hell were you doing up there anyway?" Damon shot over his shoulder at me as we stumbled out the back door of the bar leading to a dark grungy alleyway.

"_That_ Mr. Salvatore is NONE of _your_ business." My words sharper then the backbone needed to back them up, which I was clearly lacking…

"Is that a- oh no way are you getting me on that- not with_ you _driving." I said yanking my wrist from his near death grip and taking time to properly fix my outfit.

"What's wrong with my driving? Whatever, get on the damn bike, we're going home. Your drunk, and I'm not in the mood" Next thing I knew I had a helmet hurled at my stomach and with a glare of defiance I put it on.

Bet his ass this wasn't over…

… Arriving at our place was a five minute drive which should have taken fifteen, up the elevator and down the hall later…

"So why the urgent need for me to come back? I'm not cleaning that room of yours." I crossed my arms like a small child set to get her way. Even though I was technically the same height as Damon.

He whipped around and caught a shoulder in each hand as he stared at me. Looking slightly pissed. "Need I remind you I can just _compel _you to do it. Or hey I could just feed off you until you're a compliant little human. Better still my moods a little dark, I could just-"

"_You jerk!_ God You drag me out of someone's house with no explanation, furthermore you show up without even a courtesy call. Oh and need I remind _you_ that I HAVENT heard from you in months you just poofed, and left me there waist deep in Katherine and tomb spells and diaries!" I shoved passed him and went into the house headed for my room.

I was intercepted by Damon and I groaned. "Leave me alone Damon."

"I just want to let you know, we kinda… I mean I have company of sort's completely non food company." My mouth fell open slightly and outrage filled up ever part of me.

"You drug me here because you want me to babysit some floozy you took some twisted sexually interest in? You should really just go to your room for now…" I shoved past him and unlocked my door, slipped inside and shut it in one swift move.

"Just so you know I'm going to my room because I'm tired not because you told me to…" I rolled my eyes leaning against the door.

"And for the record. She isn't a floozy, and it's not about sex." 'Yea right aint foolin me a bit.'

My cell vibrated in my back pocket, I pulled it out and sighed.

I think that one SERIOUSLY needs to get LAID.

That's the last thing he needs. Sorry about the way I left, make it up to you next time.

If you keep texting you could make it up to me now ;)

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Next time. Goodnight sweetie.

Love you.

'Yea, I know.' Smiling down at my cell I shut it off and decided best for bed and to deal with my new found trouble after the sun comes up.

**~Damon~**

Stefan better have a better plan then hide the bone with Katherine, she is way too good at that one to lose. I still don't see why we can't just torture her until she tells us. I have a pent up decade or two I could take out on her… Stefan the ever bleeding heart, the good one.

My eyes rolled despite myself, I flipped open my phone.

No messages.

Great. I'm not just going to play scared in the house until Stefan comes galloping in on his white horse to save her. Tossing my phone on the end table I glanced over at Elena making sure she was still asleep, she could sleep as late as she wanted. I wasn't looking forward to her and Riley meeting.

Riley wasn't the same scared little kid I found all those years ago. As much as I hated it she had a voice and _feelings_. She has grown out of being an obedient puppet, and I wouldn't compel Riley.

I got up from the bed and went to the task of prying the windows open, meaning a few calculated thumps and a sharp jerk and wala. The smell of stale air and dust was countered by the small Cajun mom and pop owned restaurant across the street.

Turning to get a look of the room I sighed annoyed, I was going to have to break out the cleaning supplies…

Reaching for my wallet I remembered Elena's rant this morning about clothes and I smirked….

Shopping just seemed like more fun…

**~Elena~**

Why does waking up to the smell of food always make ridiculously hungry? Damon had apparently left to '_Do important errands.'_ And told me to _'Play nice, and stay out of trouble.'_Mental eye roll at the last part _'Like that will happen.'_ How can his sarcasm come across so perfectly on even blue sticky notes? -.-

I had wandered over to his dresser and pulled out a pale blue long sleeve button up shirt and some boxers. Given a choice I'd rather my own clothes but they were a plan flight away along with everything else I would have brought on a trip had I have known about it.

I peered out the open window at the busy life below and sighed. My feet were colored with dust and I knew I had to clean.

*Knock, knock*

Rapping at the bedroom door was followed by who I assumed to be Riley's voice. "Look ya can't sleep til three in the afternoon I've gotta clean this place up! - Hello? - Okay now I'm coming in. Seven hells Damon she better not be dead."

Before I could say anything she opened the door. She was a tall red haired girl with bright blue eyes hidden behind a pair of black rimmed reading glasses, and plump red lips. She was in overalls and a white t-shirt, her hair tied back in a bandana. I saw an arsenal of cleaning supplies behind her and then I noticed she was staring at me with a look of shock and horror. "I'll come back later." She started to shut the door as I spoke.

"Hey wait a second what's wrong? Look I'm not what you think I am, we're just friends." Making my way towards the door she was making her way down the hall.

"Look I deal with some pretty messed up crap from Damon on a regular bases but I sure you can handle things from here on out Katherine." I stopped halfway down the hall. 'Duh, she has probably seen pictures of her since Damon cares for her so much.'

"Look can you just stop, I'm not Katherine. I'm _Elena_. I'm human I swear, this locket I'm wearing is filled with vervain. See?" Opening my locket as Riley turned around and pushed her glasses up staring at me. "You look just like her."

"Well I'm kinda related to her…" I said fumbling with the cuffs of Damon's shirt.

"Katherine had _no_ children." I inhaled deeply and ran a hand threw my hair before exhaling. "It's a _long_ story, I'm gonna fix some breakfast wants some?" Riley was staring at me like I was some collector's edition card or figurine or something, but nodded anyways. 'Lovely.' Katherine was the last person I wanted to be talking about right now considering all of this is _her _fault.

**~Damon~**

Somehow I had thought this was going to be more fun. I was sitting in large dressing area on a giant plush chair finishing off the remnants of a very _human_ lunch as I watched two girls with Elena's body shape come and go from the dressing rooms in different outfits. Watching compelled zombies twirl around in dresses and skirts just wasn't as fun as it used to be.

Regardless I had acquired a few large shopping bags of clothes and a few more bags full of personal supplies. The day was officially dragging by as I paid the cashier and tossed another bag into Riley's car I had picked up this morning from the bar. Ever seen a bad boy in a pink hummer?.. It's not pretty.

Digressing from the shopping accident that was this car, I pulled up to what I was _hoping_ to be the highlight of this shopping endeavor.

I was parked a short walk from both Fredricks and Victoria's Secret a Bed bath and Body tucked between the two.

I hoped out and waited for the girls to follow. Okay now let's get started, pulling out a decent stack of bills.

"Okay look here, you zombie one go and buy things you like from _that store_" I said pointy. "Okay now zombie two do the same in _that store._ Now both of you meet me back here in one hour."

With that said they went to their assigned stores and I crossed the street to a bar and grill. I might as well do something productive which was either get drunk or find a meal.

**~Elena~**

Wiping off the cleaner from the window I liked how much the room lit up now that the sun could really shine through the glass. Me and Riley had already eaten and started cleaning Damon's room, we were nearly finished to.

"Sorry I didn't have it cleaned up Damon doesn't like me messing around in here but I try to tidy up the bathroom every once in a while. Mainly cause I like his tub more than mine." Riley said winding the cord up on the vacuum.

"It's fine, none of this was really panned… How did you and Damon end up together anyways?"

Riley laughed. "We're not _together_ I don't think Damon is the dating type, well at least not unless you a few decades old dead girl with some serious prescribe-able issues. I kind of feel bad for how she did him, the only real times I've seen him care about anything it's her. It's like his humanity was rooted in her." Riley said rolling out the freshly cleaned tan fur rug that stretched from one side of the bed to the other. Kinda like an extra fluffy pillow to step down on.

I could see a square wooden door on the floor on the right side of the bed tucked just under it. "What's that?" I asked as Riley covered it up with the rug.

"That's something we don't dig around in. It's all kinds of stuff Damon's collected through the years. It's probably a lot of Katherine." Riley said standing up and stretching. "Well it's a lot better off in here now I think." She sat on the bed.

"Oh yea and to answer your other question, Damon found me when I was little left in some back alleyway alone. He took me in and even hired an older woman to take care of me and school me. I don't know why he did it, but he did and I'm grateful. Anyhow when I turned sixteen I started helping him search for any information on the tomb and Katherine. Maybe he just kept me around so this place could be owned by someone… So vampires couldn't just waltz in here as they pleased."

So she was special to him, he could have just compelled her to stay there but he didn't. This just proves that Damon cares even when he doesn't like to admit it. "I think he kept you around because he likes having you here, because he cares."

"Like I said the only time Damon cares is for Katherine." Riley said getting up and going to the door. "Anyhow I'm gonna go shower this gunk off; you should probably do the same." I nodded as she left.

Sometime shortly after that I slipped into a bubble bath and fell asleep.

**~Damon~**

Drinking- Check.

Meal- Double Check.

Finish shopping- Check.

Deal with Zombies- Yummy.

As I started making my way up to my floor I started wishing I had kept the zombie twins around a bit longer to haul the load. It wasn't to heavy just a lot of crap to grab. I had made two trips to the elevator with stuff and then just mimicked it all the way to the front door and further on to my room.

Setting the bags and boxes on the bed I smiled at my newly cleaned room. 'Well done, and in decent time.' I used my superior speed to unpack and stow away the clothes in their respective drawers, and was left with the bathroom goods when the bathroom door opened as if on cue.

Elena padded out of the bathroom a white fluffy towel on her head and my shirt and boxers hanging off her curves. It wasn't a bad view at all. She saw me and rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed and continued drying her hair.

"Look Damon I can't walk around in your clothes all week, and I really hope you don't expect me to or to sit cooped up in here the whole time either. I'm not your prisoner."

I grabbed the bags and went to the bathroom to put up the rest of the stuff. "You have clothes in the dresser and wardrobe, and no I didn't think you would want to do that either Elena. There's going to be a masked party tonight at an old friend's house. Put on something red."

**~End~**

**:D Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait I've had trouble finding time to write and when I have time I'm bogged down with stuff and can't think. I'm back hopefully so R/R!**

Until next time! R/R


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ok so on Elena's dress the back corset lacing and the two side ribbons should just tie into a big bow above her butt, but I wanted to make it a little more elegant so woo to creativity. **

**~*Chapter Three*~**

**~Elena~**

Well I have to say props to the fully furnished wardrobe, fewer props after I found out how he got it. I had found a long floor length dark red dress that with a little decorating would be perfect.

**(This is all hair and outfit details. I love going all out on details but if you would rather not I'm going to mark start and finish of these parts.)**

It had wide lacing in back with a black silk ribbon, lacing down to a point at the top of my butt. A red ribbon on either side of the top of my hip tied in a bow and then the ribbon braided together with the black ribbon all the way to the floor, then banded together at the bottom with a silver ring. (Well and some super glue and stitching, thank you Riley.) The bottom of the dress seemed to have several thin layers ranging in reds and a few blacks, giving me a kind of soft bell look. Lastly the front of the dress was a normal corset style with a wide red strap that went behind my neck to hold the top up, it wasn't adjustable and so it was a little tight but that only insured that my 'girls' wouldn't be going anywhere unexpectedly. We put a black lace over the red top and added a circular black lace trim around the top of the dress and the bottom of the black lace covering the top. The front made a soft circle at my hips where the red ribbon went around.

I gave a twirl in the dress as soon as Riley finished gluing the lace on. The sun would be down soon and now it was a race for shoes and hair and accessories! Dressing up had a way of getting my mind off everything I didn't wanna think about, especially with someone as handy as Riley around. She was a really big help, completely awesome with a glue gun and a needle.

Before I could even turn to try and find shoes I realized that was the one thing Damon couldn't have bought. Thankfully Riley had already been on it and she had assumed right guessing we had the same shoe size which we did. As I slipped on the thigh high black panty hose and red pumps Riley had already started curling my hair.

We chattered about my outfit and what jewelry of hers she was putting on me. She kinda reminded me of Caroline right now, all fashionista. She put me in some silver tear drop earrings with black stones in them and a matching necklace. We didn't worry too much on makeup as I'd be wearing a mask; we found some red gloss for my lips and a light dusting of silver shimmer over my exposed skin. Now I truly felt like a fairy doll.

Last was the red and black mask which we had decorated the dress around to match. It covered my face from the nose up and left most of my forehead exposed, it reminded me a lot of Stefan's mask he had worn for the masquerade at the Lockwood's just a lot more feminine in the shape and there was glitter and carefully organized white gemstones around the top corners. Instead of a tie strap Riley used some nifty clothing type tape to get it to stay on my face without the straps.

Hair malfunction avoided.

(**End outfit detailing)**

"So why again aren't you coming? I bet it's going to be fun, Damon doesn't know how to have a dull party." I said walking to the door.

"Damon may not know how to but this isn't his party remember?- Let's just say the people who Damon hangs out with aren't always the best crowd to be caught in a dark room with." That I couldn't argue. "But you look _amazing_." She said with a grin as I opened the door to the hall.

I took a step back as I came near face to face with Damon he looked the same as he did the night of the party at Tyler's, even the same mask. Damon had a startled look on his face.

You know the look when the smile falters and the eyes seem to be as readable as a large font book? '_I remind him of her because'-_ "I look like her." I rolled my eyes and reached up to pull the mask off when Damon's hand grabbed my wrist.

"No, not even close. You look beautiful _Elena._" He kept staring at me his face so serious; I just didn't know how to respond I just stood there.

"Uhm not to ruin this whole moment going on but if you could just scooch it a tad to the left and let a girl threw." Riley chimed in after a few moments had gone by and like ice water on a summers day the spell was broke and we left the hall and headed for the door.

"Riley you know that vervain I tell you to grow in the back room, mix some in your tea after we leave." Riley shot Damon a puzzled look but nodded compliantly. "Can I have someone over?"

"As long as you _don't _invite them in." He said and led me out holding my arm just above the elbow as I said my goodbyes to Riley over my shoulder.

We made it to the parking garage and Damon lead me to his bike which was parked right next to a Pepto-Bismol hummer and Damon was walking around to the driver's door when I snorted back I giggled. "Was this the only color they had?" I asked running my fingers over the side of it walking to the door and getting in."

"Funny." Damon smirked sarcastically. "This is Riley's idea of a joke; apparently she traded in the mustang I got her for… _This._" And with that I belted over in giggles. "We can walk if you'd rather." I held my breath and shook my head still grinning.

"Oh no no, this is _perfect." _We sped off in the direction of the party.

We pulled up to a small mansion on what I guess to be the out skirts of New Orleans, parking the car in front we were greeted by a large brown rabbit wearing a bow tie assumedly our valet. I eyed Damon skeptically – "Masked party?"

Damon flashed me a sly smile and led me to the door. "Well maybe masks are a tad optional, its more of a costume party."

"I'm overdressed…" I said as he opened the door. "At these kinds of parties normally when a woman is actually wearing more than panties it means she has _standards_ you look fine. Stay away from the donkey." I glanced around the room to discover a man in a donkey costume seemingly way past drunk trying to hit on anything that walked within range.

By the time I looked back to Damon he was gone.

'Okay now what?' Damon obviously had motives for us coming tonight, and he was clearly worried about vampires following us home so what now?

I wondered around until a tall blonde with bouncy hair and an uncomfortably huge smile stood in my way in a southern bell outfit down to the powder pink bows holding her curls. Well I guess the backyard was off limits. I turned to leave when she caught my arm.

"Well now I must say it's a tad rude to out dress the birthday girl." I looked up at her and took a step back earning my freedom from her grasp. "To be honest I didn't know I was coming til I got here."

"That sounds rather odd, do I know you?" I shook my head. "Well now, then who did you come with? I know everyone here just tell me their name. Come now. Out with it." I bit my lip and turned about. I was sure Damon had masks on us for a reason; this could be bad if I gave her his name.

"Well I'll just go get him, he just went to get drinks I'm sure-" I turned to leave and she caught my arm.

"That won't be necessary I'm sure." And she motioned for someone. I was gonna get thrown out at the very least I flinched. "Look really he is right over there." I pointed to the small bar in what looked like a study.

She scuffed at me. "Really what nonsense this is. At my party uninvited." She jerked me in the direction I pointed and once in the middle of the room she held my arm up slightly above the elbow and called to the room. "Does anyone here claim this woman?"

'Shit!' I smiled and winced as her grip tightened when no one jumped up. 'Damon where are you!' "Well then thank you, carry on. As for you-" She turned to me the smile still stuck to her face when she looked up. "Elijah!- Darling I thought you weren't coming."

"I don't really fancy costume parties but I was in the area. This young lady is my plus one; I believe your bruising her arm. I think you should let her go." My head whipped around so fast I felt my hair leave my shoulders as I spun.

He was tall and very handsome, dressed in a suit his hand outstretched to mine. I shivered uncontrollably as I took it and stepped next to him.

"Yes I'm so sorry Elijah!- Wherever is your costume though?" I stood there and watched the conversation play out silently praying for Damon to hurry up with whatever was holding him up.

"Costume?- I'm wearing, can you not tell?" He said looking at here with blank expression.

"Uhm well of course I do!" She giggled nervously and took a step back; this guy really freaked her out which meant he really didn't sit too well with me.

"I think we shall take a stroll about your gardens, please excuse us." Elijah led us out the back of the house and to a well-lit flourishing garden.

"It's really not polite to crash party's young lady." He said authoritivly as we walked about.

"I wasn't crashing; I really do have a date. Well kind of, he is my boyfriend's brother." This earned a raised eyebrow and I looked down at the cobbled path.

"Interesting. Shouldn't you have come with your-" I looked up briefly "Long story." And back down.

"I see."

We wandered the gardens quietly at first and then as time went on he started telling me about certain flowers that would catch his eye and the history of them.

"You really seem like you don't want to anywhere near that party." I said finding a wooden bench halfway between the doors to the house and the path we had just left.

"I don't get out much anymore; I don't see the point of a birthday party when you've had so many."

"She doesn't look much older than me." I said trying to act as if I didn't catch his subtle hint.

"If you trying to play me a fool, you will find yourself let down. I'm sure you're aware that including the small group of household staff there aren't more than a small handful of humans here right now." Of that I didn't know but I assumed there were a lot of vampires here.

"Your right Elijah, I'm just nervous. How come that woman was so frightened of you?" I fiddled with my locket.

He chuckled briefly. "Do you think she was frightened?" I could almost swear it was hinted with the slightly bit of humor.

"Uhm well she was practically trying to shrink down in the wire frame of her skirting. What was your costume anyways?"

At this Elijah leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. "I was pretending to be _human_." He said with a chuckle.

"Am I interrupting something?- I can leave and come back if you'd like." I rolled my eyes. Damon.

Elijah leaned back up and held out a hand to help me up.

"Damon there you are." I said, taking Elijah's hand.

Damon only glanced over at Elijah and back to me.

"Oh Damon this is Elijah."

Damon grabbed my hand and I stumbled over to him and glared as he smirked briefly at Elijah. "Well this has been fun but we have to go. Bye Elijah." He said in his normal Damon smoothness…

"I'm sorry Elijah he gets cranky when he is up past his bed time." I said wrenching free of him.

"It's quite alright; this party is wearing on me anyhow. Humor me a dance before we part?- I still don't have your name." Elijah motioned to the big room we had gone through to get here. I didn't want to upset Elijah as I was still unsure about him, but Damon really seemed like we needed to leave.

I sighed. "Can you settle for walking us out?" Elijah silently extended his arm and nodded. I took it politely and we walked at a slow pace behind Damon who was all but speed walking to get outside.

We walked through the big room, not long ago it was filled with people in all sorts of costumes but now I couldn't find hardly anyone in costumes. They were twirling around the floor dancing to the music from the piano. "You haven't even had one dance in this dress?" Elijah said to me as I watched the couples.

I shook my head. I saw that the piano was being played by that woman I'd met earlier. Elijah purposely strayed from the path to the front door sweeping me to the center of the room and twirled me around. My hair whipped about and the bottom of my dress spun out slightly and I smiled.

"I really have to go."

"Your voice reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago." Elijah said pulling me in to a formal dance pose, one hand holding mine up the other on my back.

Caution. My brain warned, it was really time to go if he knew Katherine. She didn't seem to have made many friends in her past; I didn't need another person mistaking me for her specially this guy. "Well maybe I just have one of those voices?" I laughed softly but he didn't.

"So why are you at this party if you don't like them?" I asked as the dance ended and he led us off the floor.

"Well I'm looking for someone, and if memory serves he was always a fan of big ridiculous parties." We made our way outside where the hummer was parked up front Damon less than thrilled in the front seat.

"Well now I understand why you're dating the other brother." Elijah said suppressing a chuckle but failing to hide a smile. Damon only rolled his eyes as he leaned over and opened my door.

"Thanks for the save back there with that woman. It was nice meeting you Elijah." I said turning to him, as he nodded in reply. "And my name is Elena Gilbert. I hope u find your friend." He kissed my hand and he stood there as we sped down the drive way.

"Did you and lover boy have a good time?" 'Someone was pissy.'

I rolled my eyes and propped my elbow on the door to hold my head on my fist. "Really Damon? You ditched me back there."

"I was working Elena, you know that thing I do to keep you alive. Turns out we didn't even need to go to that party." Damon's hands tightened on the steering wheel and I turned my face to properly look at him.

"It seems the person I need to talk to is Riley." He was really angry right now.

"Damon look I'm sorry about the dance it wasn't my idea." He shot me a look, a glare and turned back to the road exhaling deeply.

"Talk about it later."

"Why are you angry?"

"Not now Elena." We sped through a red light; thank god the roads were empty.

"Is it Riley?" A sharp turn and he tore off his mask and looked at me.

"Drop this."

I sighed and my stomach growled. 'Now wasn't a good time for Damon to confront Riley.' I had a feeling. "Can we get something to eat before we go home your fridge is pathetic?"

A quick 'U' turn and a few minutes later we had parked and made our way inside a small empty restaurant which looked like it would be closing soon.

I ordered, and then ate in silence, went to the restroom, and back on the road we went.

"… You know you should probably wait until tomorrow to talk to her." I said looking out the window.

We made it to the house without a wreak thankfully, up the elevators and inside the front door. The lights were out all except the hall, I guess no one was up.

I held my breath as we made it down the hall sighing happily when we bee lined for Damon's room softly closing the door behind us, I leaned against it.

"Hey Damon-" I said as he shrugged his jacket off and roughly tugged his tie loose.

"Just go to sleep Elena, I'll be on the sofa don't worry. You'll be safe tonight." He took his shoes off and went to his dresser.

"Look would you just give me a minute please."

"You really shouldn't have had this much time around me right now Elena; I'm not in a good mood."

'Something is really wrong I wonder what he found out at the party.' I made my way to him and put my hand on his back and he turned.

"What Elena?"

I said nothing but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm your friend Damon; you're supposed to let me help. I'm here for you." After many moments Damon sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"…She knew." Was all he said before he let me go and sat down on the bed.

"Knew what?" Following him to the bed and sitting down.

"About the tomb… About Katherine not being in it." His fists were clenched and his head was down.

My eyes widening in shock. 'No one had known about that. Why hadn't Riley told him?' My mind fogged with questions and I then understood exactly how Damon was feeling. This was really something that needed to wait til morning though.

I took my mask off and stood up realizing I was stuck in this dress.

"Crap." I said and reached back to finger the strings.

"What?" Damon said looking up at me.

"Well when me and Riley created this dress we didn't really think of an escape route for me."

"She sewed you in it?" Damon asked puzzled.

"Yea kind of… Can you get me out of this?"

"Well sure I can what condition do you want the dress in after?" I rolled my eyes.

"…Damon" I warned and he chuckled and moved behind me pulling the tie undone at my neck and started fiddling with the ribbons above my butt.

_Riiiiiiip, pop, tear._

"Damon! We spent forever making this!" I shrieked and twirled around glaring up at him, my fists clenched at my sides.

_Swoosh_

I gasped and covered my breasts. "Hey look its _off_… Nice shoes." Damon stood there holding the tail of the dress up in one hand while a smirk was plastered on his face.

"I would slap that smirk right off you face if it didn't mean moving my arms!" I hissed and he roared in laughter.

"Look easy calm down." He undid the top of his shirt and bent forward pulling it over his head.

"What the hell Damon this isn't a stripping party!" I would have already made a dash for the bathroom but I was made aware of my poor panty choice I made earlier that afternoon….

Yup black thong, he was already getting a show he wasn't gonna get anymore that's for sure. What the hell am I gonna do!

"Would you shut your yelling up before you have a full audience." Damon said and shoved his shirt down over my head til it poked out the top and I stood there glaring at him.

"_Assssssshole._" I hissed shoving my arms threw the sleeves.

Damon shrugged.

"I have my _own _clothes I can sleep in thank you." I said turning to go get them.

"Elena its not a big deal okay, I'm not even sleeping in here. Besides it looks kinda cute on you." As he finished I noticed the mirror on his wardrobe and realized he had gotten the full view anyways….

I turned and headed right for him hand out ready to beat him silly.

…

He effortlessly tossed me on the bed.

"Really you're adorable. Have you been drinking tonight?"

I threw the only remaining shoe I had on at him and he caught it and dropped it on the floor.

"Good night Elena."

I snorted, crossing my arms. 'JERRRRK'

'Wait was it a good idea him staying out there? With his mood towards Riley…'

"Damon."

"Yea?"

"…Look if you promise to be respectful… I guess you could sleep in your bed. On top of the sheets, only if you promise." I said grudgingly.

"It's ok I'm good on the sofa." He grabbed the door knob.

"Are you serious? Ugh get in the damn bed, last thing you need is to get woke up by Riley or her guest at the ass crack of dawn when you already in a craptastic mood!"

"So you're not just luring me into my bed to have your way with my devishly handsome body as soon as I go to sleep?" I threw a pillow at him and he brought it back as he slid into bed.

I faced away from him and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Damon's arm falling on my waist above the blanket and his head leaning close to my ear.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dress."

**~End Chapter~**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! PLEASE R/R! Its why I update! If you don't R/R I might get sad and stop :! Lol Anyhow let me know what you all think! Thanks!**

**PS: Looking for a Beta if anyone is interested message me!**

**~Nei~**


End file.
